Enforcement by the Enforcers
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: AU When the local police are powerless against a wave of crime made by slavers the only way to win is to call the mafia to do the job.


Enforcement by the Enforcers

Note: This is an alternative universe.

Summery: AU When the local police are powerless against a wave of crime made by slavers; the only way to win is to call the mafia to do the job.

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Chapter 1

At a random street

It was night time and the air was chilly. A young woman with pink hair walked down the dim lighted street carrying her books clustered in her arms.

Why the hell did we have to move to Tokyo? 

That was the thought of Meiru as she returned from her piano class that was held in the evening.

Oh yeah, Toudai is the best university in all of Japan. But still, it is so god damned dangerous 

The statement she said was certainly true. Recently, many girls and young women around her age had been mysteriously disappearing. The authorities think that they were kidnapped. Rumors were that was a network system that sold the girls as slaves. Meiru did not want to be one of them. This winter was especially cold. She was bundled up in her heavy winter fleece. She then glanced at her wristwatch. The lesson had run on longer than usual and it was getting late. She did not want to be out this late.

Snow started to fall. Meiru shivered. There was an alley coming up. She suddenly had a weird creeping chilling feeling about it. She paused for a moment before she continued thinking that it was the frosty weather. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms shot out of the alley and grabbed her. Meiru tried to fight back, dropping her books.

"Don't try to resist. If you do, I'll just cut my losses and kill you," said a low tone voice that was presumably a man by deduction.

Meiru froze. The man was probably telling the truth.

"I have a PET with me," said Meiru as she remembered that some people used their navi as a form of defense. It was consider an alternative to pepper spray and tasers.

"Foolish girl, do you think that puny toy will stop me? All that mumbo jumbo is just a piece of software and junk. Besides, if that navi of yours a female, I'm sure she'll be good use for some people," said the stranger.

Meiru whimpered thinking of her horrible fate and the fate of her navi, Roll. The man, seeing that she was no longer resisting, continued to speak.

"Now, you're going to come with m-"

That was as far as he got as Meiru heard what sounded like a pop and felt some warm liquid sprayed over her face. The man let her go and collapsed to the ground. She wiped the splattered liquid off her face. Seeing the liquid was red, she immediately knew that it was blood. She looked deeper into the alley, where another man present. She couldn't see his face but she was able to see what he was doing. He was currently lowering a gun, which had a silencer on it. Meiru backed away slowly.

"Remember your books and your PET," said the mysterious man.

He walked deeper into the alley and disappeared into the fog. Meiru finally snapped out of her trance. She quickly grabbed all her books and started running.

At the Science Laboratory

"Sci Lab doesn't support the slave trade that has developed," said Hikari Yuuichirou to Kifune, commissioner of the Net Police.

"We know, but we just want assistance in tracking these slavers down. The Science Laboratory surely has resources in the underworld that could help us," said Commissioner Kifune.

"You don't understand, do you? We may not support this trade, but we won't do anything to shut it down," said Yuuichirou.

"There is a fifty thousand dollar reward for each captured slaver," said Commissioner Kifune.

"I'll pass the word around. But it will be futile. Sci Lab will not aid your mission," said Yuuichirou.

"Very well, thank you for this occasion," said Commissioner Kifune.

Yuuichirou watched as the Commissioner leaves when his wife Hikari Haruka walked in a few seconds later.

"Why won't you assist them?" asked Haruka.

"I can not. The people behind these kidnappings are much powerful. Sci Lab may be powerful, but is limited mainly to Japan, China, and a few other Asian countries. Whoever is involved with this slave trading is spread internationally. There's nothing we can do to battle someone that powerful," replied Yuuichirou.

"What about the Enforcers?" asked Haruka.

Yuuichirou looked at Haruka as if the idea was really whacked.

"Are you nuts? No one can control them! Even they are rogue assassins that we cannot even contact. You cannot even bribe them to do your own bidden!" said Yuuichirou.

"Perhaps…" said Haruka.

At a congregation building

The people were all searched. All were allowed to only bring one pistol in and a PET. That was for security and safety for all. The man left the checking room and entered the main hallway. A steward showed him his place. There was a central stage that was used for announcements and speeches. The room was well lit and was used for large parties and such. It was perfect for such meetings. He sat down next to the man in a dark green suit. He himself was wearing a blue suit, blue pants, a light blue shirt, and a blue tie.

"Hello Dekao," said Netto

Dekao turned to face him.

"Hi Netto," said Dekao.

The two shook hands.

"How have you been?" asked Netto

"Well. And you?" Dekao asked back

"Took down a slaver on my way here," replied Netto.

"Really? Nice. Those filth bags are getting too numerous," said Dekao.

"Attention everyone," spoke a man named Cossak into the microphone.

The conversations stopped at all tables.

"I'm sure you've all heard of the problem we've had with slavers," continued Cossak.

The audience grumbled.

"They have even attempted to take one of our own, Oozono Yuriko."

There were even more grumbles. Yuriko used to be an operative for the group called Nebula but she quit when she disobeyed an order to kill her twin sister.

"Yes. Now, it's time to decide what we'll do about them," said Cossak.

"Why don't we just openly declare war with them?" asked a woman named Saloma.

"We are at war in about everything except our name and honor," answered Cossak.

"The primary problem is that there are too many of them," said Netto.

"I agree. They are spreading across the world. We only have foothold in Japan and China." said Cossak

"Sci Lab would face serious oppositions if we attempted to enter into the territory of Neo WWW, the Darkloids, and Nebula. Besides, we have enough trouble with the Japanese and Chinese police forces," said a member named Masa, a.k.a Commander Beef.

"We should try to shut them down here in China and Japan. That would deter them from trying to attack any of us," said a woman called Kuroi Miyuki.

"Something really has to be done about them. They're going to cause more and more trouble with us," said Dekao.

"Then shall we take a vote? Declare war on the slavers in Japan and China, continue with our covert war, or leave them alone? Type one for declaring war, two for covert, and three for leaving them alone," ordered Cossak.

The attending men and women used the computers at their places to place their decision. The results were counted and shown.

"Ninety percent vote one. Eight percent vote two. Two percent vote three. The decision has been made. I will inform our allies, World Three and Gospel, of our decision. We are not officially at war with the Slave Network," declared Cossak.

Later, the food was passed out, almost like a banquet, as the meeting ended. The ones with spouses packed some for their husbands or wives.

"See you later," said Netto

"Yeah," said Dekao.

At a random street

Netto started towards his residence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman being grabbed into the alley. It might just be rapists, but then again, he doubted rapists would try anything in this neighborhood. Slavers were another matter. He headed towards the alley.

"Now, don't try anything and you'll be fine. I got a quota to fill so don't try to run away," said a man.

Netto peeked into the alley. It was a blonde-haired girl with crystal blue eyes. It seemed that she attempted to disguise herself as a boy but unfortunately that perfume she wore gave her identity away. She looked as if she was around his age. The thought of his age caused some interesting feelings to develop. He was only eighteen and already he was a professional assassin. He took out the pistol and followed the slaver deeper into the alley. There was a van waiting and another man who was bald. Netto stayed in the within the shadows and got his gun ready.

"Got another one," said the slaver with the blonde haired girl.

"Good, we got five in this run. We better get back," said the bald guy.

Netto aimed swiftly with his loaded handgun and fired on the man holding the girl. His aim was extremely accurate and the bullet hit the man in the head. The other man jumped but didn't get a chance to react as Netto aimed again and fired, killing the bald man. Netto didn't have a silencer on this time which meant there was going to be trouble soon. He shot the lock to the van door and opened the latch. There were four other girls inside, gagged and tied up. He flipped out a knife and cut them loose. Afterwards, he started walking away.

"Thank you," said a female voice.

Netto paused and looked back. It was the blonde haired girl. He simply nodded and left quickly. He didn't want to be known later on. A few minutes later, police officers appeared swamping the area. At least they would handle this correctly. Netto stayed for a few minutes before leaving. He personally didn't want to get caught or draw attention.

Meanwhile at Meiru's apartment

"It's okay, Dear," comforted Meiru's mother.

"No, it's not okay! If it wasn't for that man, I wouldn't be here," sobbed Meiru.

"Yeah. Whatever deity was there, we only got lucky," said Roll.

"Relax. The important thing is that you got out of it. Now, just get some sleep," said her mother.

Meiru nodded. She was exhausted from her ordeal. She couldn't sleep for the entire night not worrying about the creep if he would to come and kidnap her. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately as she clutched onto her PET. There inside the PET, Roll was playing a soothing music to calm not only her operator, but also herself.

End of Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Any good? Should I continue?

Anybody want to guess who is the blond hair girl?

Also what should the pairings be in this fanfic?

Remember is a different world so you can pair Netto with Manabe, Kero, or any woman. Not only just the cannon.


End file.
